epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 9: Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay
Hello everyone, this is my 9th rap battle, and I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ Cast: Nice Peter as Simon Cowell EpicLLOYD as Gordon Ramsay Lyrics: The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! SIMON COWELL! VS! GORDON RAMSAY! BEGIN! Gordon Ramsay: Welcome to this battle, Simon. Today, you are facing your worst Nightmare. I'm cooking up some fresh disses, so how about you eat them, if you dare? You're so rude to people, judging them by the way they sing. You even made 1D, you grouchy prick. My raps are spicy and they sting. Put a smile on your face for once, you're just like Eminem, but much worse. You British bastard, you are the most pissed off person of the Earth. I'm the MasterChef, you're just a dumb Britain's Got Talent judge. Learn some sense of humor, then your whole life wouldn't suck. Simon Cowell: Get back in the kitchen, Gordon, and make me a sandwhich, bitch. Stop yelling at your workers, your raps and your foods make me sick. Want to play a game of Simon Says? Well, Simon says, get out of my face. You dumb blond, thinking you can beat the Chef is a disgrace. You're a rude asshole, who just always has to make his workers' life a living Hell. Lower your voice, please. No need to be that loud, and no need to yell. Why so pissy? Didn't your mom ever give you a hug? No? Didn't think so, I think you should just quit your job. Gordon Ramsay: If I ever joined The X Factor, all the judges and even you would love me. At least I Got Talent, unlike you, Mr. Grumpy. You should quit this battle, just like you did to American Idol. You're not even American anyways, so why even bother, Cowell? They should've had you play the main character in Anger Management, instead of Charlie Sheen. Because in everyone's opinion and mine, you're the worst judge that we've ever seen. I won the Chef of the Year award, so suck on that, douche! And I'm not the one who dropped out of school at 16, and it's the truth. Simon Cowell: I Don't Mean To Be Rude, but... your rapping is all stale, so why would any of the judges love your voice? Do you want some salt with those rhymes? Well it is your only choice. Sure, I may be grumpy, but you just take it way too far, mate. With your constant screaming, it hurts everyone's ears, you deserve the hate. Listen Gordon, I would rather eat shit, than your disgusting foods. I am proud to be a dad, but you really put me in a bad mood. Find something better to do, rather than being a dick. I'm a judge, so I say your voice sucks more than your Passion for Flavour book did. The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Simon Cowell Gordon Ramsay Title cards (special thanks to Damaster for making them Category:Blog posts